


Movies

by LivingTea



Series: Komamiki Supremacy Time [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTea/pseuds/LivingTea
Summary: Nagito and Mikan watch a watch a horror movie together and after she decides she doesn't like em, Nagito makes her feel better as he always do
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Komamiki Supremacy Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I have zero problem with negative feedback, and won't mind at all if you leave criticism on the work so I can better myself as a writer

As rotting flesh and spurting blood flashed on the screen set up in her room, Nagito felt the warmth of Mikan's face pressing deeper and deeper into his chest, hearing her whimper a little as she heard the scream of the movie's protagonist echo throughout the room. Nagito, curious as all, lifted her chin up to take a look and see what was troubling her so.

"Hey, Mikan? Are you ok?", he asked with a smirk. "Or is the movie a bit too scary for you, love?

Mikan looked away as she opened up about her lack of experience. "It's j-just that I-I've never really seen one before. I k-knew they were pretty gory but I didn't expect it to be so realistic." Looking down, she flatly stated, "Pretty w-wimpy for someone who spends all d-day in a h-hospital."

Feeling reprehensible, Nagito pressed both of his hands on either side of her face, squeezing it softly to give the impression of a tiny fish. Kissing her on her puffed out lips, Nagito tried his best to make her feel better.

"Hey, Mikan... it's ok. Don't feel like you're weak because you've never seen a horror flick. To be honest, I don't really like them that much either. I'm a huge softie.", he admitted. "But I've seen this one before and I kinda may have knew where all the jumpscares were." Sighing, he continued. "I'm sorry, my love. I just kinda wanted to feel like the big strong man who protected his girlfriend from horror movies when she got scared."

Turning her head to the side, she took his hands from her face and held them to her heart. "Nagito, you don't have to do all that to be my big strong man.", she said, pressing her cheek against his rock hard chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"You do a lot of other things, l-like hold my hand on the walk home from w-w-work, you kiss me when I get home and twirl me around like a ballerina, and you always carry me and make sure I'm not the one walking off to bed." She pecked him softly, breaking apart to finish her thought. "That's plenty strong enough, handsome." 

Sighing happily, he responded "If you say so, honey bun. Say then, what would you wanna watch? Netflix kinda sucks now anyways and I wouldn't mind renting something right about now." 

"Oh!" Mikan yelled excitedly. "I have something perfect that I t-think you'll just love. W-wait right here."

Wondering what his luck would gift him next, he watched her walk away with a spring in her step, bouncing off jovially to her closet, coming back with a copy of one of his favorite movies since he was a kid.

"Twilight Syndrome Murder Case: The Movie?!", he yelled quizzically. "How do you even have this? They stopped pressing these ages ago!"

"I k-knew how much you liked the games and I saw it at some shady thrift shop a few months back. D-do you like it?"

Nagito turned his head from the disc to face her, eyes wide as his smile. "Do I? I love it! Thank you so so much, Mikan!!!" He praised, "Sonia may be the Ultimate Princess, but you've got to be the Ultimate Queen! God, I'm lucky to have you!"

Kissing her all over her face until she glowed a radiant rosy glow, Nagito practically tossed the disc in to the player as he yanked Mikan back into her place on top of him, pressing play and sitting back on her super comfy mattress as the opening credits rolled through.

Soon after, Mikan fell asleep in the crook of his neck, and when she was the first one up in the morning, she gave him a love bite to wake him up and cook breakfast with her. Nagito's pancake turned into a heart midway through cooking. Looking across to Mikan, he put it on her plate next to her eggs, telling her he hoped that giving her his heart twice wasn't overdoing it.

Judging by how happy she was when she scarfed it all down, he knew he could give it to her over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed, I'm here all night


End file.
